Mario
Mario is the mascot of Nintendo, and a character who has been in many videos in YTR and outside even into SM64 Machinima. Mario is the older brother of Luigi, and Alberto. Mario many times has expressed how he wants to be in YTR, and not just in Starman3's bloopers. He constantly gets rejected however. History Super Mario 64 Bloopers (Starman3) As the name suggests, he appears in many bloopers. More so recently, he appears with Luigi and Alberto more frequently. The Cosmic Crystals Saga He appeared in this series ever since the first one. He saved the Star World from it's problems 4 times. OiramOiram12345 and the Dark Star X He appeared as a main protagonist. Into the Fourth Dimension He appeared as a main protagonist in this movie. Here his Fourth Dimensional counterpart was revealed and he helped save the Fourth Dimension. He was kidnapped and turned into Mr. M at a point however. The Moon World He appeared as a main protagonist here. He got taken over by Lonar at one point, and helps to save the Moon World. Back to the Fourth Dimension He appeared as a main protagonist in this movie. He explored the first area for the Red Rainbow Shard and encountered Bob-omberman. Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames He first appeared when Pink came to Blooper Land after they just returned from Super Mario Star Road. He tells her the riddle that starts the series off. He and Luigi see her again when she returns to Blooper Land and they all talk, including Alberto at a point, Vindimka coming in and telling them some of his plan. They agree to split up, and it was known by some of the YTR members that he was somewhere else saving others, but he actually got himself trapped at Tall Tall Mountain and got freed by The2Hunters. He got shocked that the Star World was affected when Pink alerted him to such a fact, and was pleased when Alberto returned just as Luigi was. Super Mario Heros He welcomes Lance inside, and seems to mean little to the story. Super Mario 64 Gods Mario tells everyone of the events Lance wants him to tell everyone, Super Mario 64 Dimensional Heros Mario appears to help with training and actually fights the others because he wanted to have Saiyan powers, which Lance tells him are impossible for Mario unless he were to perform impossible tasks, which he thinks Mario wouldn't care to do anyway. He also appears when the minions are about to attack him and Luigi. The Last Stand He appears early on where he defends DBZK5 and discovers the Flying Squirrel Suit which he takes a liking to. He doesn't plau much of a role until he agrees to fight for DBZK5 with Goombario. He hasn't been seen afterwards. Counterparts and Other Relevant Characters *Fourth Dimensional counterpart: Quario *Star World counterpart: Stario *Dimension X counterpart(doppelganger): Oiram *Crown Dimension counterpart: Quinario See also *YTR Mario External link *Mario on the MM54321 Wiki *Mario on the SMG4 Wiki